Daruma's Eyes
by jendaiyu
Summary: Sembari memberi satu mata pada boneka Daruma, buatlah permohonan. Kalau sudah terkabul berilah satu mata lagi/""K-kau s-serius, Uchiha-san?"/SasuHina/MaybeFluff


**Summary: Sembari memberi satu mata pada boneka Daruma, buatlah permohonan. Kalau sudah terkabul berilah satu mata lagi/""K-kau s-serius, Uchiha-san?"/SasuHina/MaybeFluff**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto © 1999<strong>

**Daruma, Jen Takaishi © 2012**

**An AU SasuHina fic**

**Category: Romance/General**

**Joker feel Sorry for Jen's Abalness, Full of Gajeness, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Maybe (hope not) OOCness, bad description/diction**

* * *

><p>Ada banyak mimpi aneh yang pernah hadir dalam tidur Hinata Hyuuga. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika dia bermimpi menabrak seseorang dengan truk besar. Hinata ketakutan karena mengira kalau orang itu sudah mati. Tapi ketika dia melongok, orang itu masih hidup dan baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun.<p>

Mimpi yang diciptakan oleh alam bawah sadar seseorang seringkali tidak logis dan mengada-ada.

Namun, ternyata kenyataan pun bisa menjadi sangat tidak masuk akal. Hal mustahil dan tak terduga dapat terjadi kapanpun.

Buktinya, Hinata Hyuuga kini dihadapkan pada fakta yang lebih aneh dibandingkan mimpi-mimpinya yang paling gila sekalipun. Bahkan, jika ini memang mimpi, dia juga tak percaya.

Duduk di hadapannya, pemuda dengan mata gelap tajam yang membuat otak Hinata lumpuh saat menatapnya. Hinata mendekap boneka Daruma-nya erat-erat—mendekatkan pada dadanya. Tak kunjung berhasil menenangkan debur jantungnya.

Dengan tampang merah layaknya tomat, Hinata tertunduk gugup, tidak lagi sanggup menatap wajah pemuda berperawakan sempurna yang (dia rasakan) berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Cuma berbataskan meja kayu yang tidak terlalu lebar. Membuat pemuda itu terasa dekat sekali dengannya. Lebih lagi, si Pemuda mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk memperkecil jarak antar keduanya. Bahkan, Hinata merasa dapat mendengar ritme napasnya dengan jelas.

Biasanya, Hinata memang selalu tertunduk gugup kalau berhadapan dengan seseorang, tapi Sasuke Uchiha memiliki aura menekan yang lebih kuat dibanding siapapun.

"K-kau s-serius, Uchiha-san?"

Hinata menurunkan lagi kepalanya. Mengabaikan efek dari darah yang mengalir ke otak sehingga membuatnya pusing.

Sasuke Uchiha mengernyit saat Hinata kembali diam, sedikit kesal harus mengulangi tawarannya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya, bersandar pada sandaran kursi kayu yang keras. Hinata tak luput dari tatapan lurusnya sebelum mengulangi perkataannya,

"Aku serius. Mulai hari ini, aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Keyakinan nampak jelas di mata Sasuke.

Semburat merah menjalari wajah putih Hinata kala kalimat itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Otaknya berusaha mencerna dengan seksama pernyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

Semakin tidak berani bertatap muka dengan Sasuke, Hinata merundukkan lagi kepalanya sampai hidungnya nyaris menyentuh meja. Ia malu akan wajahnya yang semerah buah bit yang dia yakini tampak sangat bodoh. Hinata juga yakin, kalau pemuda Uchiha itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan garang yang (menurut Hinata) bisa membakar dirinya.

Sebagai perempuan normal, Hinata jelas sadar kalau pemuda di depannya itu keren. Sasuke tinggi, berkulit putih, dan berambut gelap. Otak Sasuke juga tidak bisa diragukan, tidak jarang si Jenius itu mendapat nilai paling tinggi tanpa usaha.

Tapi Hinata merasa ada _sesuatu _yang kurang pada diri Sasuke. _Sesuatu_ yang dimiliki pemuda yang memberikan Daruma merah sebesar telapak tangan yang tengah dia dekap erat sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Yang kemudian Hinata ketahui, _sesuatu_ itu merupakan kehangatan.

Dan ketika teringat pada_nya_, tekad untuk menolak Sasuke semakin kuat. Hinata pun membuka mulut,

"A-aku tidak bisa..." kata Hinata hampir berbisik.

"Hah?" Sasuke bukannya tidak mendengar, dia mendengar jelas meski jawaban itu berupa bisikan. Ruang perpustakaan yang sepi memperlancar komunikasi dua muda-mudi tersebut. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak percaya akan pendengarannya sendiri.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha ditolak?

"T-tidak, b-bukannya aku...tidak suka, ah, b-begini... b-baiklah...aku..." Sekarang Hinata kena batunya, perasaan segan menggelayuti benaknya. Meski tidak menatap langsung, Hinata merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke menyerangnya sekali lagi. Nyali Hinata ciut, dia merasa bagai tikus kecil yang siap diterkam harimau berang. "—mau..."

Dan berkat _jawaban_ terakhirnya, kehidupan Hinata makin jauh dari kata _biasa_.

.

.

.

Sepolos-polosnya Hinata, ia tahu kalau pacaran dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya adalah pilihan konyol. Seingatnya, dia dan Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar saling bicara.

Biarpun satu jurusan, mereka beda kelas di kampus. Dan perpustakaan yang mempertemukan keduanya. Setelah berpuluh-puluh kali bertemu, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Hinata tidak mengenali sosok Sasuke atau sekadar mengingat namanya, apalagi pemuda berambut gelap itu populer akan ketampanan dan kejeniusannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Hinata juga cukup terkenal. Bukan karena Hinata banyak teman atau jenius, tapi menurut banyak orang, Hinata itu aneh. Tidak pernah bicara dan selalu tampak gelagapan. Padahal, gadis itu adalah cicit dari pemilik _dojo _Hyuuga. _Dojo _tua yang berdiri sekitar seratus tahun lalu. Namun hingga memasuki era modern ini, namanya kian mencuat seakan tak termakan waktu.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak terbesit dalam benak Hinata, kalau Si Uchiha itu cuma ingin memperoloknya dengan menjadikannya kekasih. Tapi, pikiran semacam itu tertepis jauh mengingat sikap rendah seperti itu rasanya bertolakbelakang dengan orang Uchiha yang identik dengan harga diri mereka yang tinggi. Lagipula, meskipun pada kenyataannya ini hanya permainan, Hinata ingin mencobanya. Mencicipi rasa manis berpacaran yang tidak pernah dia rasakan.

Dan melarikan diri dari belenggu cinta sebelah pihaknya.

.

Selama seminggu berpacaran tidak ada interaksi mesra antar keduanya. Tapi, sikap Sasuke pada Hinata juga tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Sasuke yang terkenal tidakpedulian itu menjemput Hinata seusai kelas Hinata selesai untuk diajak pulang bersama. Contoh lainnya, kadang-kadang Uchiha itu membantu Hinata mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, mengunjungi kediamannya atau sekadar menghubunginya lewat telepon.

Kalau Hinata bilang ia tidak berbunga-bunga diperlakukan demikian spesial oleh Sasuke, maka dia bohong.

Biarpun begitu, Hinata selalu membawa si Daruma kemana pun, boneka kayu itu senantiasa mengingatkan akan batas-batas yang tak boleh diterobosnya. Hinata sendiri paham kalau dia belum ingin keluar dari lingkaran perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Biarpun dia mengencani Sasuke sekarang.

Ketika Tenten—sahabat Hinata mengatakan kalau sikapnya membingungkan, ia bisa terima. Hinata paham ini salah, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Dia tertarik pada Sasuke, tapi belum siap melupakan Naruto.

Dan di sinilah Hinata sekarang, dalam bis tujuan pusat perbelanjaan kota. Bergumul dalam dunia khayal, menatap boneka Daruma-nya lekat-lekat. Hari ini, adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa mata Daruma itu cuma satu?" Suara berat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Sadar dirinya yang tengah melamun diperhatikan, Hinata mulai gelagapan salah tingkah. Seperti biasa.

"A-aku... i-itu... p-permohonannya i-i-itu...b-belum terkabul, Uchi—"

"—Sasuke."

"M-maaf, S-S-Sasuke-san... begini, jadi karena permohonanku belum terkabul... matanya cuma satu..." Hinata memperjelas jawabannya, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mata pualam Hinata melirik Sasuke sepintas, lalu cepat-cepat kembali pada Daruma.

Sasuke diam sejenak. Dia baru ingat, dulu kakeknya juga pernah bercerita soal Daruma. Daruma merupakan maskot keberuntungan yang terkenal. Meski wajahnya seram dan memiliki kesan mistis, beberapa orang menganggapnya lucu dan unik.

Jika seseorang memiliki permohonan, ia dapat meminta permohonan itu sembari memberi satu mata pada Daruma. Dan ketika permohonan tersebut sudah terpenuhi, Si pemohon akan memberi sebelah mata lagi pada Daruma sebagai tanda kalau Daruma telah membuka kedua matanya untuk impian yang telah terkabulkan.

"Memangnya apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya bergulir ke arah Hinata dan Daruma secara bergilir.

"I-itu... a-aku ingin perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai terbalas..." jawab Hinata jujur. Rasa malu membuat kesadarannya nyaris hilang.

Sasuke memandang wajah Hinata. Memperhatikan tiap detil yang terpeta di sana. Gadis itu merona merah. Seulas senyum pasrah terukir di wajah mungilnya. Getir pahit tampak jelas di matanya.

Melihatnya membuat Sasuke panas, dia segera tahu kalau Daruma atau mungkin Si pemberi Daruma itu memiliki arti penting bagi Hinata. Dan si Pemberi menyia-nyiakan Hinata.

Dirogohnya saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan pulpen hitam dari sana. Kemudian, Sasuke menyambar Daruma dari tangan Hinata. Sebelum Hinata sempat mencegah, dengan cepat digambarnya sebelah mata Daruma.

Dalam sekejap, sebuah mata hitam tebal sudah tergambar sempurna. Sasuke kemudian mengembalikan Daruma merah yang wajahnya telah rampung pada Hinata. Setelahnya, Sasuke mendapati raut kecewa gadis itu.

"Dengan begitu. Keinginanmu sudah terkabul kan?" kata Sasuke dingin, memberi kesan tak peduli. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesal yang kemudian ia sadari bernama cemburu, "takhayul..." desisnya kejam.

"T-tidak... itu tidak mungkin... permohonanku tak mungkin terkabul... s-soalnya Naruto-kun... s-seminggu lagi akan m-menikah..." Suara Hinata tercekat di akhir kalimat, membuat Sasuke yakin kalau gadis itu menahan tangis. Keduanya sama-sama tahu, bukan Sasuke yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis.

Hinata sendiri yakin, kalau Sasuke tidak menggambar mata Daruma saat itu, selamanya si Daruma hanya akan memiliki sebelah mata.

Jelas, Hinata ingin menangis karena Naruto—merasa lelah menahan tangis karena cintanya pada Naruto yang tidak terbalas.

Sasuke dapat membaca jelas air muka Hinata yang semakin pahit. Dia memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajah, memberi keleluasaan bagi gadis itu supaya bisa menangis tanpa merasa segan.

Tapi Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke. Dia tetap menahan tangisnya.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok empuk bus, menghela napas. Meski mata obsidiannya tertumbuk pada pemandangan jalan yang dibatasi lapisan kaca jernih, pikirannya melayang pada gadis di sebelahnya. Suara derit pintu dan deru mesin diesel bus memenuhi gendang telinga Sasuke. Di sela-sela suara berisik itu, isakan tertahan Hinata samar-samar terdengar.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, membelai pucuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut tanpa menoleh. Bermaksud menenangkan dan mepersilakan Hinata untuk menangis.

Biarpun Hinata agak terkejut, dia merasa agak terhibur, hatinya yang tengah dilanda kegalauan dan kekalutan tak tersalurkan membuat Hinata tak lagi peduli siapa yang membelainya. Hinata butuh penghiburan, ia butuh orang yang dapat membuat perasaannya sedikit lega.

Perlahan, Hinata menyandarkan dirinya pada Sasuke, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu pemuda itu. Lalu menangis dalam diam. Melepas semua beban yang sudah dia pikul selama ini, dia lelah selalu berpura-pura tegar.

.

Sasuke Uchiha memang sulit ditebak. Batin Hinata ketika Sasuke membayar sebuah Daruma baru untuknya.

Beberapa menit lalu, sesampainya di pusat perbelanjaan yang gegap gempita, Sasuke menarik Hinata ke _stand_ barang tradisional dan membeli dua buah Daruma. Daruma-daruma baru itu sedikit lebih kecil dari Daruma pemberian Naruto, berwarna biru dan hitam. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memiliki yang hitam.

.

Melihat Sasuke menjauh dari _stand_ dan berjalan menuju kerumunan, Hinata berlari kecil, berusaha menyelaraskan langkah. Tapi langkah lebar Sasuke menyulitkannya.

"Sasuke-san... seharusnya... Sasuke-san t-tidak perlu menggantinya...j-ju—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganti Daruma-mu... " potong Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Kebingungan hadir di raut Hinata. Sekarang langkah mereka sudah seirama. Mempermudah interaksi. Tapi Hinata tetap harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Sudah jelas kan? Buatlah permohonan baru..." Sasuke menyodorkan pulpen hitamnya. Tindakannya menjawab pertanyaan yang terpajang di wajah Hinata.

Gugup, tangan gemetar Hinata menyambut pulpen. Kemudian lama dia melamun, berpikir, sampai tidak sadar nyaris menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Sasuke memperingatkannya untuk memperhatikan jalan. Lalu, Pria dua puluh tahun itu memutuskan merangkul bahu Hinata, untuk memudahkan langkah keduanya.

Sentuhan Sasuke membuat pikiran Hinata kacau. Seluruh pikirannya tertuju pada lengan kekar Sasuke yang melingkari punggungnya. Sensasi panas menjalari tubuh Hinata sampai ke ubun-ubun, membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih untuk memutuskan satu permohonan yang tepat.

Dapat dilihat oleh Hinata, banyak perempuan yang tersipu memandang Sasuke yang juga menyadari tatapan-tatapan mereka. Si Uchiha itu seolah sengaja menarik Hinata lebih dekat, menunjukkan pada orang-orang kalau dia punya pacar. Dalam sekejap, Hinata yang jadi objek tatapan sirik mereka.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada sedikit keberanian dalam dirinya. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa beruntung...

Dan merasa nyaman.

Hinata pun mulai membuat sebelah mata Daruma dengan sebuah permohonan yang menurutnya aneh dan kacau. Tapi, segera dia merasa yakin dengan permohonannya, diapun mengulangi,

_Aku ingin melupakan Naruto Uzumaki—_

—_dan mencintai Sasuke Uchiha. _

.

"Jadi... kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu?" Bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan retoris.

Hinata kembali tertunduk, mengangguk pelan setelah keberaniannya yang tadi berkobar menguap, berevolusi menjadi rasa malu. Dalam jeda itu, Hinata agak menyesal sudah bertanya. Dia merasa sangsi kalau Sasuke bakal menjawab serius pertanyaan memalukan barusan. Gadis itu bahkan mendengar Sasuke mendengus mengejek.

"—tidak ada..." jawab Sasuke sebelum menyesap teh hijaunya, "tidak ada alasan logis yang bisa kujadikan alasan."

Jawaban itu tentu tidak sesuai dengan harapan Hinata. Dia melengos kecewa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dan mengapa. Tiba-tiba saja, aku jadi sering memperhatika—" Sasuke terdengar ingin menyembunyikan kalimat lanjutannya, "yah, cinta itu sulit dijelaskan. Semua terjadi begitu saja..."

Hinata mendongak, matanya melebar. Jawaban itu terasa bertalu-talu di telinganya, deburan jantungnya bahkan lebih hebat lagi. Darahnya seakan mendidih.

Pandangannya menjadi nanar karena pusing, membuatnya tak lagi dapat membedakan apakah yang ia lihat nyata atau sekadar ilusi: Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum lembut.

.

"Hinata-chan!" teriak seorang pria dari kejauhan. Sosoknya yang tegap dan kekar kian jelas ketika dia makin mendekat.

Hinata menyipit, untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang berlari padanya. Di belakang Hinata, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok kokoh yang mengelilingi laut. Dengan santai pemuda itu menyulut rokoknya dengan api. Mata obsidian kelamnya mengikuti tiap adegan yang berlangsung di hadapannya.

"Hinata-chan..." kata pemuda berkulit merah itu, masih tersengal.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap tak percaya pemuda yang menghampirinya. Kala itu Naruto berpakaian formal. Tampak sempurna dalam balutan jas hitam berbordir emas pada kerahnya. Sangat serasi dengan dasi peraknya yang berkilau.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan gedung? Resepsi pernikahanmu belum selesai tuh..." ujar Sasuke tajam, sebelum menghembuskan asap rokok yang segera menyatu dengan udara.

Naruto menoleh, beradu pandang dengan Sasuke sekilas, lalu beralih ke Hinata. Sementara napasnya belum teratur dia berkata,

"Hinata-chan... aku sadar, kalau aku salah... ternyata kaulah gadis yang kucintai... aku menyesal sudah pernah menampikmu..."

Hinata terperangah, tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendapati Sang Cinta Pertama meninggalkan resepsi pernikahan demi mengejarnya.

"Aku tahu kalau semua ini sudah terlambat, tapi... kumohon, berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi..."

Sasuke mendelik. Emosinya terpancing. Hampir saja dia bertindak saat Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

Kedua pemuda itu bersamaan melemparkan pandangan serius pada Hinata yang tertunduk. Dia meremas gugup rok beludru ungunya.

"A... aku..."

Suara Hinata terdengar ragu, membuat kedua pria di dekatnya merasa penasaran dan tidak sabar menanti jawaban. Dua-duanya memasang raut penuh harap.

Tapi, mengingat sikap Hinata yang penakut, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak yakin Hinata akan memberi jawaban. Dia pasti enggan menyakiti salah seorang dari mereka.

Tapi tentu mereka tidak menyangka, kalau Hinata Hyuuga telah menyiapkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti, jawaban yang akan mengubah kehidupan ketiga orang itu.

"A-aku..."

.

Di saat yang sama, cahaya hangat matahari menembus masuk melalui jendela pada dinding kamar. Selembar tirai kelabu berbahan brokat menari-nari lembut digelitik angin semilir hingga tidak sengaja menyabet sebuah Daruma. Namun Daruma berwajah garang sewarna lautan itu masih berdiri kokoh. Wajahnya lengkap dengan kedua mata, hidung dan mulut.

.

Angin pantai yang lembap dan asin membuat lengket bagian tubuh Hinata yang terbuka. Rok beludrunya bergerak pelan mengikuti arus angin.

Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat Hinata juga harus mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tidak cuma berusaha menghindar dari Si kuning itu kan?" Sasuke memberi penekanan pada suaranya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menatap Sasuke. Sasuke ikut berhenti.

"A-aku...yakin. Se-sekarang yang kusukai... Sa-Sasuk—" wajah Hinata merah bukan main. Hinata bahkan merasakan hawa panas menguar dari kulitnya, dalam pendengarannya, tak ada suara lain selain suaranya dan degup jantungnya yang keras bagai.

Ketika dirasanya Hinata bakal pingsan, Sasuke bertindak bijak dengan mengesampingkan keinginannya mendengar pernyataan cinta Hinata. "Cukup." potongnya cepat.

Lagipula, pipi Sasuke juga sudah sedikit memerah.

Hinata masih merunduk malu sampai ia mendapati sesuatu yang menyembul dari saku jas Sasuke.

—Daruma. Daruma bermata satu yang cuma tampak setengahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... Da-Darumanya...permohonan Sasuke-kun belum terkabul?" tanya Hinata yang tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian menatap lurus Hinata yang tak bergeming dari posisi semula. Kemudian, Sasuke mendekat, memperkecil jarak antar mereka, membelai lembut pipi pualam Hinata yang terasa memanas karena malu, bahkan lebih panas lagi ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menyeringai,

"Belum. Makanya, akan sangat baik kalau kau mau mengabulkannya..."

"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sesuai harapan Sasuke, Hinata gugup seperti biasa, namun tidak menolak ketika Sasuke memperkecil lagi jarak wajah mereka.

.

.

終わり

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>Joker's very first contribution for Jen fav pair, finally done...<strong>

**Thanks for reading. **

Jakarta, 12/01/20

Jokerly Sign,

Jen


End file.
